


I really do love the world

by Celestiallie



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despair, Mukuro being Mukuro, Other, junko being despair, shitty fic is shitty, teen and up for despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiallie/pseuds/Celestiallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima had been taught from a young age that the world loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really do love the world

Junko Enoshima had been taught from a young age that the world loved her.

The world really did love her. Ever since birth, she had been full to the brim with despair – homeless, struggling for life on the streets, every moment was simply glorious. All she had was Mukuro-chan (the one who tried to convince her everything was going to be alright even though it wasn’t and she wanted it to be that way) and the cold, lonely streets for her company. It was a battleground, and every time she saw Mukuro-chan come home with bruises and scratches everywhere, all she wanted to do was hug and kiss her sister.  


The world never stopped loving her. She’d been scouted to become a model, just as Mukuro-chan had been to become a soldier. She’d dyed her hair all blonde, stopped eating and went under many surgeries. She enjoyed every moment of it. She’d especially enjoyed watching the little girls reading her magazines, watching them cry their hearts out as they wished to have her beauty. Whenever some hopeful had run up to her, asking her for her secret, she’d gladly said that she stopped eating, she had surgery, all of those things. They loved her all the same. She loved their despair, just like she loved the world. 

The world always seemed to love her just that bit more. She was scouted for Hope’s Peak Academy… whose cause really made her want to gag. That handwritten message from the principal, so kindly and lovingly signed, with its ridiculous notions of hope, she’d had good mind to throw it out right away. Yet… was it really a bad thing? Junko thought about it for a while, before watching her Mukuro-chan (she revelled in the use of the word ‘her’) sitting on the couch, reading a book. She really was the superior twin in all ways, with her invitation to this prestigious, hopeful school, and little Mukuro-chan reading her book. As much as it made her want to puke, she was going to get Mukuro-chan into this Academy as well. It seems like there was so much fragile, disgusting hope that it was the perfect breeding ground for despair.

Ah, despair. 

Junko Enoshima loved the world, really. She loved how despairing it was, and it was about time to show it how much she truly loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Such shitty
> 
> I was really drunk when I wrote this woahh
> 
> We all need some Despair x Junko in our lives and I shall provide this


End file.
